The best show ever
by BananaBubble
Summary: Harry has a quite, um, unusual obsession in a certain kind of dance. He loves to watch a certain show about it, so much that he would be ready for anything to be in the show.


_**The best show ever**_

**Disclaimer** - I do not own Harry Potter, although I wish, I am just just writing this for the fun of it:P

**Summary** - Harry has a quite, um, unusual obsession in a certain kind of dance. He loves to watch a certain show about it so much that he would be ready for anything to be in it.

**Author Note** - I wrote this story a few years ago on my friend and I's account but I kind of gave up with it. But I read it back a few days ago and it made me laugh so much! So I decided to re write it on my real account as there's was quite a lot of mistakes in it. The story won't be the same exactly but the plot will kind of be the same.

I hope you enjoy it:D And I'm sorry if there's still a few mistakes in it, I am not really a native english speaker:P

Anyway, here's the story...

* * *

_**Chapter 1 **_

Since Harry was 12 years old, he had taken the habit of watch a certain Muggle show called 'Disco Dancing Academy'. The DD Academy had been created by an old disco dancer called Mike Rogers his daughter, Francesca Folder, and her husband, Carl Folder. The idea came after Mike wasn't able to dance anymore because his legs got paralyzed after a car crash. The idea of creating a disco dancing show came quickly after the crash happened.

At first the show was just a one night thing in a London theater and the contestants had to prove the judges, Mike, Francesca and Carl, how well they could dance disco. At the end of the night the winner was announced and would go home with £200. But after a few years the DDA got too big and got longer and was shown on TV. Now, after more than 10 years, the show is the biggest thing on TV. Every muggle in England are still addicted to the show just like Harry maybe not as much but every one still loves it as it is a very funny show where a lot of people make a huge foul of them selves.

The DD Academy consists now of auditions which are usually done a few week before the real show is on TV and they don't put the only the funniest auditions are shown on the actual show. About 50 people are chosen from all the auditions and more and more people get kick out of the show until there is 5 people left. After the remaining people are left, it is time for the real competition, there is the semi final where three of the five people are kicked out and then it's the final where the winner is chosen from the public's choice!

The show was always in the summer, when Harry wasn't at school, this wouldn't have been a problem if only he was allowed to watch the show. But he wasn't. This was because every one loved watching it, so did the Dursleys, Harry's only living relatives whom he lived with when he wasn't at Hogwarts. The Dursleys hated him very much so they didn't let him watch TV with them. Luckily, Harry was able to watching as the same time as his relatives by hiding being the couch with his invisibility cloak!

"The winner of this year's Disco Dancing Academy is" Harry was sitting behind the couch, listening to this year's DD Academy final _'Please let it be Jank Green, not this Fred guy!'_ Harry thought "Drum roll please" _'For Merlin's sake, just say who f**king won!'_ "The Disco Dancing Academy 1995 is ..." '_I swear if I ever meet that guy I will kill him slowly and painfully'_ "is ..." _'GAH!'_ "FRED!" The public clapped _'NOOOOOOOOOOO!'_ The clapping stopped quickly "So, Fred do you have anything to say?" 'No! Don't make him talk!'

"Yes! I would like to thank my mum and my ... friend, who happens to be a girl called JUDY! HIIIII JUDY! Can you see me Judy? I won Judy!" Said Fred with the most annoying voice you could imagine!

Harry got so annoyed about the fact the Fred won that he didn't even listen to the rest of what he was saying knowing that it would be very stupid. Harry went back to his bed room, making sure not to make one noise.

That night Harry was so sad that Fred won that he nearly cried himself to sleep because even if he was sad that Jank didn't win he knew that tomorrow he would go to Diagon Alley. and then a week later he would start his fifth year at Hogwarts and he would see his best friends, Hermione and Neville. (A/N - Oh yeah I forgot to tell you, Ron is their enemy since second year because he called Hermione a mudblood and they learned that he was only friend with Harry because of his fame)

* * *

Today uncle Vernon was going to leave for France for his job so Harry had taken the occasion to get him to bring him to London as it was where Vernon's train was leaving from. After a long time of thinking his uncle finally agreed! Vernon's train was leaving in the morning and he had to leave him house at 6:30 so they both had to wake up quite early.

At 6:30 Harry was ready to leave and he waited for his uncle down stairs to leave. And twenty minutes later they finally left! The ride to London was very quiet, it seemed very long but a few hours later Vernon stopped the car.

"That's where I'm stopping, Boy. You go where ever you need to go from here. Bye" Uncle Vernon said harshly.

"Thank you so much for the ride, uncle!" Harry tried to be nice _'Pfff! What a fat idiot! I won't miss him this year!' _

"Yeah, yeah, yeah! Now I don't want to see you for another year, freak"

And they both went their way.

* * *

So yeah, that's the end of this chapter :) I hope you liked it and come back for the next chapter

:D

And please review, even if it was bad :P


End file.
